Is There A Way Home!
by Theresa471
Summary: Captain Sulu in command of the Excelsior come upon a lone Romulan vessel near the border of Romulus and Remus, they find everyone dead from some strange condition to kill each other. The Enterprise as well is sent to investigate with Captain Kirk in command.
1. Chapter 1

" Is There A Way Back Home!"

Chapter One

This story takes place shortly after Captain T. Kirk was given command of the U.S.S. Enterprise 1701-A after the Voyage Home movie

Captain's Log 9646.24

Now having taken over the new Enterprise, I have been advised by Captain Montgomery Scott of engineering. That all is well with the Warp Drive to begin testing.

After watching the Excelsior the past few weeks, it's been interesting never the less. And now that Command was given to Hikari Sulu after the mess with the last Captain, with this being his second Star Ship to take over, and hoping the last.

It's amazing, in it's self, on just how fast we can travel now, compared to hundreds of years in the past, Doctor Gillian Taylor had told me before leaving with the Science Vessel to explore the galaxy on her own, before deciding to come back to me.

Matter of fact, I believe, I need to send her a sub space message, to thank her very much for the wonderful talk we had, just after being told about my new command.

/

While on the bridge of the new Enterprise, Commander Spock, even though not his proper position, he was just happy to be back on the Enterprise, after what had happen to him with being restored back his soul, while it was with Doctor McCoy, even now fully recovered and back in his rare form to fight with him over the most stupidest things, including his friendship with James T. Kirk.

Spock was having to be going over the Command staff, codes, Medical staff, weapons, shields and much more for the Vulcan to take in.

It was at this one particular moment, he needed to speak with Commander Uhura at the Communications station checking her board for any sup space messages, Communications as well from within the ship itself.

Currently with the new Enterprise, there are now over 480 crew members, with many of them being new to the Federation/Star fleet members.

Commander Spock walking over to Uhura and her station, in a very low tone, he asked her on whether or not, she was free later to play with him for dinner with her signing a few tunes, while he played the Vulcan Harp for an audience.

"Sure, Spock, I will be happy to sing for you." She tells him with a big smile.

He walks away to sit back down into the command chair.

He waited for the new shift to change for engineering and helmsman positions. A few minutes later, Lt. Sudoi Sulu shows up for her watch, she is the daughter of Captain Hikari Sulu, who is currently on a deep space mission checking the border of Romulus in command of the Excelsior.

Spock check the time as well, to see just how long before Captain James T. Kirk arrives for his watch, since he did mention to him about writing his log, and sending a sup space message to his new found friend from the 20th century, Doctor Gillian Taylor.

Spock had mention to James Kirk, when they were alone, that he liked the very spunk of a woman from the 20th century. As Kirk had looked at him with a strange expression after hearing Spock say the word spunk coming from a Vulcan no less.

/

Out in deep space...

Captain Sulu and his crew were on edge after the past few weeks while on patrol in the neutral zone for Romulus and Remus.

It's been rather odd to have it very quiet, with sup space chatter from the other side almost non existence.

Matter in fact just on the outskirts, Lt. Galway at the Helmsman position reported to Captain Hikari Sulu that there was derelict Romulan vessel moving into the neutral zone while checking his computer systems.

Commander Voltron was asked at his Science station on whether there were any life signs on the vessel at all, as the Vulcan science officer was very precise with his report to the Captain waiting patiently.

"None, what so ever Captain Sulu!" While going over his station for any new information on the vessel.

"Commander Voltron, anything further on the vessel, or anything that might be out of the ordinary in this part of space?" While asking his first officer having served together the past three years.

"Lt. Donaldson, please send a sub space message to Star Fleet command, and ask for there advise on what we should do, while waiting near the boundary of the neutral zone?" He tells her very quickly before getting up from his command chair.

"Yes, Captain Sulu!, at this distance, it will take three hours to get a proper reply." She tells the worried Captain, while walking around the bridge.

/

While on board the Romulan vessel, everyone of the Romulan crew members were dead, due to some type of disease that killed them in this area of space.

On the planet of Romulus, several hundred of the Romulan population were dying from some unknown conditions, and the healer's have been unable to find a cause, accept for the fact that a rogue comet had past them by a few months ago.

It wasn't until the past few weeks, that the first symptoms had shown up with high fevers, blisters, and a complete change in the ones that were affected having there personalities changed to kill on the spot.

/

Star Fleet Command Earth

Admiral Emery received a sup space message from Captain Sulu, advising Star Fleet of the situation in regard to the neutral zone and the rogue Romulan vessel.

It was at this point that a red flag went up with Emery, he had to let the others know once again, that another report was sent in regard to the two Romulan planets were in trouble.

Emery decided to send s message to the Excelsior to go aboard the ship in environmental suits to check on the cause, but in the meantime, Star Fleet will be sending the Enterprise 1701-A to further help out with the same precautions.

/

Captain Kirk finally arrived on the bridge for his shift, with Spock having to give his friend the command chair to take over, and head on out for his quarters to pick up his harp.

Just before he was leaving, Commander Uhura told Captain Kirk and Spock that a message just came in from Admiral Emery of Star Fleet.

"Put the Admiral on screen, Uhura!" The face of the Admiral shows up in the front of the bridge, with everyone looking on.

"Captain Kirk, I need you and your vessel to travel to the Romulan neutral zone, to meet up with Captain Sulu and the Excelsior to find out what is causing the problem with a derelict Romulan vessel."

"And what do you suspect sir, at this time?" He asked, while looking on at his friend Mr. Spock.

"Captain Kirk, there has been other reports, for where two other Romulan vessels were found elsewhere in the same condition, but in this case those two vessels had everyone dead due to some kind of medical issues to kill each other, and it's your job and the others to find out before it spreads and gets worst." He says to Captain Kirk.

"Yes, sir!" He said.

"Good luck, Captain Kirk, and make sure that you keep in touch for anything out of the ordinary." While the screen goes blank.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two "Is There A Way Home"

Captain Sulu had asked his away team with mostly medical personnel, to make sure they are advised of the situation at hand. We do not know in what we are dealing at this time, until we know for sure.

Transporter Chief Lt. Anders was able to beam over the two groups very quickly, for where they transported onto there bridge section.

Doctor McCord found that all of the Romulan bridge members had strangled each other, while breaking each of there necks like a twig. Along with not to be a pretty picture at all to see.

Dr. McCord having been in Star Fleet and the medical profession, has never seen anything like it in the 30 years he's been serving on star ship vessels.

One of the engineer staff, Lt. Rollins was able to tap into the main logs of the bridge to be transported back over to the Excelsior, and decipher by the communications officer that understands Romulan or through the computer universal translator.

However in the meantime, the other medical personnel went to check out the rest of the Romulan vessel. Dr. McCord followed as well making it a very odd feeling to see all of the dead bodies as well in the corridor.

They were able to find the Sub Commander of the vessel in his quarters, as well dead but with a different result of stabbing himself with his own blade into the stomach, and his throat.

The rest of the medical personnel were not able to find any one else. Dr. McCord told everyone to get ready to be transported back to the Excelsior, but first he used his communications device to speak with the Captain.

"Did you find anything important as to why those Romulans killed themselves? With Captain Sulu asking the most vital question before they continue on with the investigation.

"Not at this time, Captain Sulu!, but I must say, it just freaked everyone out with those scenes of dead Romulan's." He tells him with the others listening in on the conversation.

"Very well!, I will let the transporter know that your about ready to beam back up to the Excelsior."

"Good!", It was just too scary at the moment to think otherwise to leave as soon as possible." While speaking to know one in particular, while everyone was ready to beam back.

/

Meanwhile on the U.S.S. Enterprise

Captain James Kirk having just received a report from Sulu, telling him that they had boarded the Romulan vessel, and found everyone dead.

However we have found the bridge logs to let us know on whether or not, we just might find an answer as to the unknown cause.

It was at this point with Mr. Spock at his computer,was checking a report on a rogue comet that was seen weeks prior that was by passing Romulus and Remus.

With the report coming from a non Federation vessel having left the neutral zone while doing trade on the both planets, when they noticed the comet in there path.

This was when Mr Spock informed Captain Kirk of this particular information.

"Are you sure Mr. Spock?" Spock raised his eye brow at the captain.

"Quite sure, Jim!" While walking over to his commander chair. "And I suggest Jim, that you inform Captain Sulu of this very same information, so there doctors can work on a possible cure, just in case the Comet had some unusual properties.

"Commander Uhura, please advise Captain Sulu of this latest information from Mr. Spock."

"Yes, Sir, right away!" Uhura goes to work at her communication board.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three Is There A Way Home

Captain Sulu was in his quarters resting, ever since the landing party had come back from the derelict Romulan war bird with all abroad dead.

He was some what restless trying to sleep, but to no prevail, while having to wait on reports, and exactly when the U.S.S. Enterprise will be arriving into the sector of the neutral zone.

Meanwhile on the bridge, Commander Voltron was given a report from his communications officer that the Enterprise had sent a coded message in regard to a rogue comet.

"Lt. Elway, please send the rest of the information over to my science station, and inform Captain Sulu, since I know, the captain won't be able to sleep at all. While the rest of the bridge crew look on , while Voltron humor was coming out after most of his career in Star Fleet was getting the best of him.

Commander Voltron moved up from the commander chair, to look at the information on the rogue comet that was reported.

Ten minutes later, Captain Sulu comes out of the turbo lift in full dress uniform, and having to be looking very tire, he asked the yeoman to bring him a cup of tea, and something to eat, since it's going to be a long evening.

/

On the planet Romulus, actual meaning Ch'rihan, Praetor Perrie was receiving a message from Sub Commander T'Ling telling him that two Federation star ships were on the other side of the neutral zone. As T'Ling comes down the stairs to meet with the Praetor, while telling him that the Enterprise and the Excelsior are trying to find the cause of the deaths for our people having been found on the war bird.

" I think, it's time T'Ling to break radio silence, before it's too late!"

"Very well, Praetor Perrie, I will make contact with the Federation ships, we will need to make sure our remaining war birds in the other sectors will not attack them.

"Just make sure they understand, as to why T'Ling, our planet and Remus needs help very badly with trying to find a cure to all this madness." T'ling gives his honor for Praetor Perrie, that he will be sure the Romulan fleet does not attack. While raising his sword to him...

Once he leaves, the under secretary Jarvis comes out from his office to speak with Praetor Perrie. Jarvis has been with Praetor a long time, as his aid for almost 50 years. His wife and child died two weeks ago at the hand of another family member, he's been lucky so far to not have been affected.

/

While in the only communication center on Romulus, T'Ling can contact Star fleet and any of the star ship vessels that might cross the neutral zone.

T'Ling using the proper codes, is able to send the messages to the Enterprise and Excelsior telling them that Praetor Perrie of the council wishes to speak with both star ship Captains to discuss a truce to find the reason to the deaths both on the derelict war bird, on both Romulus and Remus.

On board the U.S.S. Enterprise, Commander Uhura informed Captain James T. Kirk that a coded message from Romulus to speak to the captain of the Enterprise and Excelsior.

"Sir, Sub Commander T'Ling wishes to speak with you, and Captain Sulu to explain just what is going on."

While waiting for his response.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four Is There A Way Home!

Sub Commander T' Ling was able to see both Star Fleet Captain's on the view screens.

"Gentlemen, I am speaking for Praetor Perrie for now, for when he is ready in a few minutes. Our two planet's Romulus and Remus has so many dead, that our healer's have been unable to find out why this strange disease has struck us down like this."

Captain James Kirk, speaks up first. Sub Commander T' Ling, there was a report that a rogue comet had by past both of your planet's awhile back, this report was sent to us by a trader non Federation vessel leaving both of your planet's at the time." He says to the Sub Commander.

"Yes, Captain Kirk, that is correct!, but does it has anything to do with what has been going on with Romulus and Remus." He replied to the Romulan with caution.

"It's a strong possibility at this moment." He says while looking at Mr. Spock with an raised eye brow, having to go back to his Science station.

It was at this moment, That Captain Sulu had something to say on the matter.

"Sub Commander T' Ling, we have both Star Fleet vessels here to help, with all of our medical departments to work on the issues."

"Very well, I will inform Praetor Perrie to speak with the both Captain's.

/

Doctor McCoy was listening to the last of the conversation with T'Ling, while shutting off the view screen. He goes to look at his medical database for the any types radiation, ultra violent, cosmic rays that a comet can cause.

He could not believe it, having to hit the jack pot with four possible choices to pick from that the computer started to repeat after the Doctor, and to tell the computer to continue on with the report.

"Computer, is there any positive correlation with all of the four choices." He asked.

"Working!, Yes, in all four of the cases, a comet having been sighted was found to be the caused, High abnormal levels of changed brain wave patterns, had interfere with all of the patient's personalities, along with eventually killing each other."

"Computer, is there a cure to stop this effect on the attack of the brain?"

"Yes, Doctor McCoy!, with it's voice having a human trait in it's mechanical mechanisms.

"Damn fool, Machines!, Mr. Spock should be very proud of him self after all of these many years." He says to no one particular.

"But, I am, Doctor McCoy!", While scaring the hell of out of him in the first place.

"Well, any rate your here, the computer just told me the most interesting information." He says to his friend walking into the sick bay further.

"Dr. McCoy , I heard every word, so if this is the case, then we need to look up for a cure to save the Romulan Empire before it spreads further." While moving over to the computer medical archives to begin the work, but in the mean time Doctor McCoy, I suggest that you, inform Jim and Captain Sulu of this latest information.

" I will Mr. Spock, right now!, He goes into his main office to call the bridge.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five Is There A Way Home

The both captains were given the news in regard to a possible cure to the madness. Kirk went to see Spock, Dr. McCoy and the rest of his science departments to find out what is going to be done to help the Romulans.

Kirk woke first from his sleep in his cabin, since he wasn't able to sleep proper at the moment, even his yeoman suggested trying tea with honey to help him to sleep. But it wasn't working for him, with having so much on his mind.

It was the very same for Captain Hikari Sulu, but in his case, he went to the gym to fence with his usual partner Lt. Galway, his helmsman for when it comes to the first watch.

At this point, Lt. Galway was beating him, with the rest of the crew members in the gym looking on.

Sulu was not in the best of moods at the moment.

"Sir, would you like to go at it once again, to try and break even with me over all?"

"Sure, let's do it!", while turning his face helmet down, once again to start his battle of fencing with the 40 year old helmsman having to serve with Sulu the last three years.

"Ready, Set, Go!" Galway tells him very quickly while trying to point his pointer into the Captain's chest being protected from his vest.

"Touche!, Sulu lunges at Galway once again, to finally get into chances to even the match finally.

Everyone in the gym started to clap that the Captain was finally winning to even his matches.

/

While on the Enterprise hours later.

Science Officer Spock was talking with Commander Voltron on the Excelsior to confer with him on his findings.

"Spock, from what I can understand, the comet in it's self, did by past both planet's to exposed the highest level of radiation poisoning,with the outer levels of the both atmosphere's, if we coat the outer levels with the ultra violent, it will destroy the disease."

He tells the science officer looking at the results.

"Meanwhile, once we do this, everyone on Romulus and Remus, should be find in a week or two, however the ones that has been exposed, will be needing a vaccine shot to prolong the worst of the side effects from the comet.

"I concur Mr. Spock, I will inform Captain Sulu on this latest information, it will probably have him breath a shy of relief!" He tells Spock with his Vulcan sense of humor."

"I doubt it, Voltron, but never the less, Captain Sulu will be most pleased." He says while looking further at the computer's analysis.


	6. Chapter 6

Final Chapter Is There A Way Home!

Spock, Voltron, Dr. McCoy along with the rest of the science departments from both vessels, were able to come up with vaccine to give to the Romulan's on both Romulus and Remus. It's going to be a huge chore to give the vaccine to every one, that wishes not to be seen because of the side effects from the disease.

However Praetor Perrie, and Sub Commander T'Ling had given there word to help spread the word once the vaccine was ready to be dispense, along with seeding the atmosphere with the Ultra violent rays.

Both Captain Kirk and Sulu were given the news that the engineering departments were ready with the satellites to begin with Romulus first. For which will began in ten hours, broadcasts on Romulus were being made for the Romulan population to remind in doors, until the crisis is over, the same will be the same with Remus as well, once they receive the word.

Praetor Perrie, and Sub Commander T' Ling had assured, both Star fleet vessels that nothing should go wrong, with the rest of the Romulan fleet on the outskirts of the neutral zone.

/

Kirk was in his quarters resting, when Dr. McCoy came in to keep him company, while letting him know that everything, was all set in eight hours to begin with the satellites having to be in orbit.

"Well, Jim, just how are you? He asked.

"I just can't wait for this to be over with, and get back into normal Federation space." He says to his long time friend.

"I know what your talking about Jim, well any rate, it will be over soon once, we know for sure once the vaccine starts to work.

"Lets hope so, Bones!" While getting up from his bed. "How about a drink for the good old days!" He says, while getting out a bottle of scotch from behind his book case.

Dr. McCoy raises his shot glass. " To success of the mission!", while taking a sip of his scotch, while watching his friend relax finally, ever since he was given the mission from Star Fleet command.

/

Final

Two weeks later

All medical personnel on board both star ship vessels, were finally done with the vaccine shots on both Romulus and Remus, along with three other medical vessels to help out as well.

There were no more deaths on both planet's, along with the vaccines having to worked really well. As with the seeding of both atmosphere's to have all of the council's members extremely happy that everything worked out well.

Praetor Perrie even mention that some day that the Romulan Empire just might become one, to join the Federation and work at peace instead of always fighting against everyone.

/

Star Fleet command was very happy in the end result, along with sending the Enterprise and the Excelsior to send them on there merry way.

Meanwhile on the Enterprise, while heading for Hanson's planet for shore leave for a few days, Captain James T. Kirk received a sub space message from Dr. Gillian Taylor that she was on her way to meet him for a few days of shore leave.


End file.
